Cherry Cherry
by Natsumu
Summary: Sakura could never make any friends since she moved to a different district in Konoha. Until one day she met a boy with raven colored hair and onyx eyes to match. With a new friend at her side it seems as if Sakura is ready to take on anything.


**Cherry Cherry**

A small child sat at the edge of the playground sniffling quietly to herself. Tears rolled down her chubby cheeks and pink locks stuck to her neck. Her small hand rubbed against her left eye trying to get the tears to stop.

She wondered why the other kids where so mean to her. She had never done anything to them, so why did they make fun of her forehead. She knew is was _a bit larger_ than the other kids, but did they really have to pick on it every time they saw her? She turned slightly and watched as a group of kids played together nicely. They shouted names at each other but not mean ones. Why couldn't they be her friend too? More tears formed in the young girls bright green eyes as another wave of tears washed over her. The young child hiccupped and buried her head into her small hands.

"Why do they hate me so much?" she whispered to herself sobbing quietly.

The group of kids voices faded as they chased each other across the field father away from the cherry blossom child. The young girl lifted her head slightly to see and young boy crossing the field, eyes set on her. The young boy was wearing awfully dark clothes for it being the middle of summer. He had creamy skin, dark eyes and dark black hair to match.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he got closer to her.

She simply stared at the boy. Not once since she moved into this district had any kid cared why she was crying or even cared to talk to her. She was so baffled that no words could seem to find their way out of her mouth. The boy was now standing directly in front of her staring down at her. She stared up at him and sniffled more, tears still streaming down her cheeks. The dark haired boy sighed and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Your supposed to respond to someone when they ask you a question, you know?" the boy stated simply.

He then pulled his sleeve over his hand. She looked at him scared as to what he might do as he reached for her face. She cringed as the boy gently wiped her tears and running nose with his sleeve. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and slowly opened her eyes. The dark haired boy was staring at her and when he was done sat back on his legs. He then smiled.

"Im Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?"

The girl gulped and the heat flooded back to her face. "I-Im Sakura…Sakura Haruno.."

Sasuke stared at Sakura before a slow smile crept up on his small face. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes asking herself why he was looking at her like that.

"That's a very pretty name," he complimented with a huge smile, which in turn made the young cherry blossom blush deeply.

"T-thank you Sasuke" Sakura smiled and looked down at her feet shyly.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "ah..um do you want to be friends?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Never once in her small lifetime had she thought her first friend would be a _boy_ . More times than she could count she had heard the other kids screaming and running away from the other gender saying they had cooties if they got too close. Maybe this Sasuke boy had cooties also. Should she be scared of this thing they call cooties? But it couldn't be that bad.

Sakura smiled, "yes please."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and noticed that his cheeks where a dark shade of pink. He had a big smile on his face that reached his eyes and made them sparkle. Sakura was drawn into those sparkling onyx orbs and couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Oi! Sasuke there you are!"

A tall dark haired man crossed the field coming closer to the pair of young children. Sakura looked up at him, he had the same dark hair and onyx eyes. Scars ran down both sides of his face like he had been in a big fight. He must be a ninja Sakura thought.

"Brother!" Sasuke cheered happily and jumped up.

He ran to his brother and took his hand. Sakura still sat on the ground not sure what to do. She debated on whether she should just sit there or if she should go over and introduce herself. She could hear Sasuke talking excitedly with his brother and every so often glancing at Sakura. The dark haired man laughed softly as Sasuke brought him over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan this is my brother Itachi!" Sasuke proclaimed happily and proudly.

The young girl looked up into Itachi's face. Sasuke bore a great resemblance to him. He was a little tanner than Sasuke but that's probably because he worked outside all the time. This man had intense eyes that softened as he smiled at her.

"Hello Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling, "Sasuke said that you had agreed to be his friend."

Sakura blushed, "Ah, yes! Sasuke was very kind to me."

Sakura's green eyes drifted from Itachi towards Sasuke who was blushing intensely. She laughed and smiled.

"Sasuke, we must be going. Mother has dinner almost ready." Itachi said and he ruffled Sasuke's hair lovingly. He then looked at Sakura, "Do you need us to walk you home?"

Sakura smiled, "No, it is only a short walk home from here. Thank you."

Itachi smiled, "Well, we'll be off then. It was a pleasure meeting you."

He took Sakura's hand gently and pressed his lips against her fingers gently. This caused Sakura to blush madly and Sasuke frown deeply. Itachi simply smiled.

"Good bye Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smiled and pushed Itachi away slightly.

Sakura blushed a darker shade of pink as Sasuke wrapped his small arms around her for a hug. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke back.

Sakura stood at the same spot watching Sasuke and Itachi cross the field. She smiled and giggled to herself as she turned to start her short walk home. This was defiantly one of the best days of her life so far.

* * *

**Hello :)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Im not quiet sure on what exactly the entire plot will be or if i will even continue. Please no flames but i will take _constructive _criticism. I havn't written in a long time so im sorry if anything is confusing but i will answer any questions you have ^^. If i continue i will plan to have atleast one chapter a week. :) Btw the rating might change!  
Please review!  
~Natsumu  
**


End file.
